


Conversations of the End part 4: forced to fight

by Singaling_sheep



Series: Converstations in a Safe Room [11]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: AU, Multi, Violence, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singaling_sheep/pseuds/Singaling_sheep
Summary: first off I would like to apologise for taking so long on this one. I had some major writers block and my job was constantly switching me from day to night shift. I hope you all enjoy this one.the surveillance room is broken into and the theatre gang has to fight for their lifes





	Conversations of the End part 4: forced to fight

The door was bowing inwards under the mighty force of the raider’s hydraulic ram. It thudded rhythmically against the metal door.

Lance had been holding his hands over his ears, the loud thudding making his headache worse. Becky stroked his quills affectionately as she tried to comfort him a little bit. “Don’t worry it’ll be ok.” Becky said

The raiders could be heard outside the door roaring and cheering. “Open that tin can boys.” One raider yelled

“We’re gonna die aren’t we?” Mike groaned and put his head in his hands, “I’ll never get to marry Nancy.”

Meena patted the mousan’s shoulder gently, “Don’t worry I’m sure we’ll get out of this.” The eletun said even though she was absolutely terrified of the same thing

Mike looked up at Meena and gave a weak smile, “Thanks, out of all the weirdo’s in that theatre, I like you the most.” 

Both of them ducked down as a loud pop resounded through the room as the door bent inward a little bit more. “Knock knock you spoiled colony fuckers!” a raider yelled into the room through the gap

Green and pink started to curse out the raiders in their native language; brandishing their knives.

“Hey don’t antagonize them!” Rosita scolded them

“Yea, they already want to kill us, no need to make them angrier.” Ash said huddling close to Rosita

“Are you ready Gunter?” Johnny asked the porskal next to him, “That door isn’t going to keep them out for much longer.”

Gunter looked terrified but he nodded, “Yea,” he stared at the door, “I hope I’m a good enough shot.”

Buster was clutching himself close to Eddie’s chest, keeping his eyes squeezed shut. Eddie stroked the koalan’s head, “Don’t worry I won’t let anyone hurt you.” The shepai said

Buster looked up at Eddie and trembled in fear, “I know.” He said and hugged the shepai around his neck

The door shrieked loudly as it started to weaken and bend forward under the now constant pushing force of the ram. The raiders outside cheered.

Johnny and Gunter aimed their pistols at the door and the Q-Teez hunkered down around the others, ready to attack any who got too close. 

“Here we go.” Johnny said staring down the sights of his weapon

Gunter gulped but did the same, his hands were a little shakier than the gorsai’s though. “Ready.” The porskal said

Raiders roared and screamed as they rushed in firing blind. Gunter and Johnny fired back being more accurate in their shots and taking a few down in their first rush into the room.

The raider in charge just hung back, letting the others do the work, “What are you waiting for you brainless chickens, get in there!”

The raiders began to pour into the room. Johnny and Gunter began to fire as fast as they could trying to keep the horde back. Two of the Q-Teez aided them by loading caltrops into their sling shots and firing into the mass of raiders trying to get into the room.

Some managed to slip and made a dash for the unarmed people hiding in the back. One went for Meena a long bladed dagger in his hand, Green rushed him and stabbed him in the shin before receiving a vicious kick which knocked her away. Meena met him with a powerful left hook to his jaw, the force of the punch knocked him out and dislocated his jaw. Meena quickly grabbed Green and carried her back to safety.

Becky screamed as a raider lunged for her and Lance. Orange jumped onto the raiders back and started to beat the back of his head with her baton. 

“Fucking brat.” The raider growled as he reached back to grab at the repandian, but he couldn’t reach her. “I’ll show you!” the raider said running backwards and slamming Orange against the wall. She slumped off his back to the floor unconscious.

“Have a seat!” Ash yelled hitting the raider in the knee with a swing from a metal stool she had found.

The raider grunted in pain and went down to one knee from the strike. Blue came rushing in and, with one horizontal slash from her switch blade, cut open the raider’s throat. As the raider laid grabbing at his neck Ash and Blue carried Orange to back behind a flipped over table.

Johnny and Gunter continued to fire driving back the mass of raiders until the large armored raider stepped in front.

“Alright this had gone on long enough.” The large raider said as he hefted a large cannon like weapon.

“Nothing is working!” Gunter cried

“Just keep firing!” Johnny yelled back

Pink and Red ran past them pulling pins and chucking grenades at the heavily armored raider. They landed at his feet and detonated sending him flying back about a foot. Pink rushed forward and slipped her knife up under the raider’s helmet killing him.

Johnny and Gunter covered the two repandians as they rand back to cover. With their heavy hitter dead the remaining raiders turned tail and ran.  
As the action died down everyone came out of cover to look around. There were dead raiders everywhere.

“We survived.” Mike said with a sigh and briefly looking at the others in a new light before forcing it down so the others couldn’t see it  
Buster was walking side by side with Eddie, “Johnny how do you know how to shoo…aaaaaaaaah.” He screamed halfway through the word as a still living raider grabbed him by the leg.

Eddied acted fast and stomped a hoof down on the raider’s neck. There was a loud snap as the raider’s spine broke. 

Everyone was a bit stunned that he had done that, including Eddie himself. “Whoa,” the shepai said, “I just killed that guy.” He was a bit shaken

Buster hugged against Eddie, “You saved me!” the koalan said as his heart was still pounding

“Where the heck did you guys get grenades?” Johnny asked the Q-Teez

Pink shrugged and played innocent, “Just found lying around.”

“Shouldn’t we get the door closed?” Meena said, “If they come back they’ll be able to just walk in.”

Ash ran up and hugged Johnny tightly around his waist before kissing the gorsai as he leaned down to hug her back.

“Meena’s right.” Rosita said, “We could probably block up the door somehow.”

Meena, Johnny, Ash and Gunter started to grab anything heavy they could move and dragged it in front of the forced open door to block the way. Most of the camera monitors were trashed, luckily though the one just outside their door still worked and they all started to take turns keeping a close eye on it.


End file.
